Love Bites
by bloodrain0
Summary: Kim has a secret that she has to tell her boyfriend it means life or death
1. Chapter 1

Kim had called her boyfriend told him they needed to talk about their relationship. She just hoped that what she was going to tell him wasnt going drive him it wasn't for Ron she wouldn't have been able to save the world that night Ron showed her what a hero was and what the prefect man was. Waiting she decided to take a shower she was feeling hot and horny its been days since she last spent anytime with Ron and even when she tried to get him alone it was ether her dad, brothers, or Shego getting in the way of love-making. As she stood under the water her mind went back to prom night 3 weeks prior she shared and dance and a kiss with Ron and the things they did in her car. Kim groaned as her fingers found her clit. It was swollen and ready for contact, and her pussy lips were just as ready . Her whole body was just begging for an orgasm and she shuttered a little at the first contact her fingers made.

Oh. Fuck. Yeah.

Whimpering, Kim leaned back against the shower wall and slipped a finger inside her throbbing pussy, finding herself so slick and wet. Kim moaned as she slipped a second finger in, feeling her walls contract around her digits in a bid for pleasure; Her fingers worked at her walls feverishly as she imagined Ron fucked against the shower wall, her pussy filled with a hot, hard...Kim looked down at her nipples and gasped, seeing thick fingers tug at the tender pink tips. She was so full, so hot, her clit being teased mercilessly as she came; hot spasms of pleasure taking over her body as her pussy walls clamped down in triumph. Over and over she convulsed, her head thrown back and her mouth open in an "O" of ecstasy.

Just as she began to come down, Kim's eyes opened and looked up into Ron's smiling; she jerked her body having nowhere to retreat as her arms lashed out to grab onto Ron . Her hands grabbed onto the show curtain and she slung herself under the water and to the tiles under the spray, putting the flow of water between her and...

No one.

Gasping, Kim stared at her empty shower from a sprawling place over the faucet and under the shower-head. She flicked the curtain back and stared at her empty bathroom. She was panting, her heart was beating wildly, and... apparently she was Ron into her room she heard her mom yelling

"Honey Ron's here!"

Kim took a deep breath while getting dressed to greet Ron yelling back.

"OK!"

one hour Earlier

Ron was pacing his room palms sweating.

"Hi buddy what you think she wants to talk about?" Ron looked at his little pink friend. "She wouldn't be breaking up..."

Rufus looked at his friend his face covered with dropped his little shoulders grabbed a piece of naco hopped of the table ran up Rons leg an shoved the naco into his mouth.

"No Worries" said Rufus as he ran back to him meal with a smile.

greeted was Ron as he knocked at door by Ann Possible.

When Ann opened she was met with a glumly looking Ron

Hello Ronald why the long face.

"Nothing" sighted Ron. "Kim call said that we needed to talk" He walked toward the couch.

"Ok Ron"

Ann said walking toward the staircase. "I'm going to be out for the night, the boys are camping with kim know that a few extra bags in the fridge for her."

Ron didn't really hear what Mrs Possible was saying he was more worried about what Kim had to tell him. Mrs P say the look on Rons face and could see that he was miles away. She then turned to the stairwell to let Kim know that Ron was there waiting for her when she got an answer she headed for the front door. Before walking out the door Mrs P looked back at Ron.

"Dont forget what I asked and Ron! don't worry" said Mrs. P smiling at Ron.

"Ok" Mrs. P said Ron not taking his eyes of the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim came bouncing down the stairs she came round the couch to see Ron siting stiff as a could hear his heart beating rappedle.

"Ron I'm not breaking up with" Kim said giving him a small smile. Ron relaxed as kim came to sit next to him she then reached and raped her arms around his neck pull him on top of her. Kim looked at Ron like she was going rip his clothing off and make him say her say that look before prom night before he took her home. He then Remmbered what Mrs P said.

"O i almost forgot your mom said that she was going out your brother and dad are camping...and that bags are in the fridge?" that last part not making much sence to him.

Snaping back to reality it hit her why she called him over in the first place not wanting to tell Ron and have him run from her she pulled him closer to her body an rapped her legs around him. Ron let out a soft moan the black legging kim had on where driving him mad her warm core pressed up agaist him her braless breast pushed into his chest her nipples making heart skip a beat .Kim could feel him pulsating between her tights letting Ron pulled back kim only said one word

"Make love to me" said kim Not yet went throught Kims mind not ready to tell him what she really was and a few things she did to and with him. As they began to make out Ron smiled "not much clothing I see" "Yea I had a feeling you would be worried so i desided to wear something to help you relax" laughted Kim as Ron came in for a kiss his hands moving up to play with her nipple Kim closed her eyes thing back to the bathroom it was a great orgasm but feeling Rons real hand and not her imagination was great. She stopped him for a secound to push her shirt off an so she could be on top. Ron did put a fight only looked on in wonder as Kims full breask can into veiw Kim felt Rons hips jerk upward. Kim smiled got up pulling Ron with her and without saying a word Kim unbuckled Rons pants and dropped them to his ankles then removed his shirt. Ron did the same with Kims legging running his hands up her legs back to lips where tried to suck the right off her face.

There they both are standing in the middle of the Living room completely naked just taking in the sight of each other bodies. Unable to resist the temptation Katie in one swift motion dropped to her knees while engulfing Ron's rock hard member into her mouth. She licks each and every inch with wild abandonment, all the time cupping and caressing his balls. As Kim was licking up the underside of Rons shaft she felt his sack begin to tighten.

She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes and asked "Been a while I know baby?"

With a groan from Ron. Kim deep throated his cock just twice when Ron started to tremble from his upcoming orgasm. He then exploded in Kim's mouth; she never missed a beat or a drop. When his cock began to become soft again Kim stood up and took Ron's hand and placed it on her clean shaven pussy. Ron felt the hot wetness and looked at her with a devilish grin to that grin

Kim replied "See what you have done to me. Now, what do you plan to do about it?"

So Ron picked up Kim and placed her on the couch and proceeded to lick her nipples causing Kim to squeal in delight. He then proceeded to lick his way down until he reached her engorged clit. Ron licked all around her clit never actually touching it, this drove Kim absolutely wild with green eye deeping in color she felt her fags extend she closed her eyes moaned an serpressed her need to bite someone.

Unable to take it any more Kim lifts Ron's face from her cunt looks him in the eyes and says "Fuck Me Now!" Ron climbed right between Kim's legs and slowly starts feeding his massive erection to her hot wet had made Kim way too horny for anything nice and slow, she want him hard, fast and now, so she sat up grabbed him by the waist and pulled him deep inside her. while slamming his cock into her as hard as he could manage. They kept up this for what seemed like hours until Ron felt Kim start to quiver and shake, he then picked up the pace until she started screaming in delight. Then Ron started feeling the cock squeezing muscle contractions of Kim's pussy and that push him right over the edge to an intense orgasm of his own. Before she could stop herself she latched onto Rons neck as she feed Rons hips keep pushing cum deep into her womb. When she got control she called out to Ron when she did get an answer she flipped him over to see that he was ok just past out she let out a sigh and a small tear.

"Sorry baby" said Kim holding Ron close to herself rubbing her hand through his woke up alone and a sore neck looking around for Kim he was about to get up a look forward to realize that his clothes were back on at that moment Kim walked in still looked around the room then at Kim in confession plasered on his face.

"The real reason I called you over was to tell you something important something that would..."

"So you are breaking up with me" said Ron lowering his head. "What! NO" said Kim surprised he would say something like that after the love ramping they did 15 minutes ago.

"But..." "Ron I'm a vampire" Kim then flashed Ron her fangs.

Baby I know but we can work this out said Kim after a few a while while Ron just sat there with a blank look.

"So you're not breaking up with me" said Ron rubbing his chin.

"Baby I love you I don't wanna you to be AF..." said a crying Kim is stopping mid sentence this time.

"Spill" said Ron opening his arms beconing Kim to come sit with him before she sat down he stripped so that they could be on equal horny ground.

"I am a vampire" "I know" said Ron with a laugh Kim used her pussy muscle to silent Ron.

"a human infected with a virus continued Kim.. causing "" immortality, gifted with superhuman abilities.I'm also hemovores meaning that i feed on blood. I used to sufer from a highly aggressive and acute form of photosensitivity;Was allergic to the ultraviolet radiation inherent in natural sunlight. Just looking into indirect sunlight hurts would hurt my eyes. While we are highly vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation, Vampires do not possess any of the mystical weaknesses of mythological Vampires (crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, )

"Anything else you want to know" asked Kim feeling Comfortable in Ron lap his cock playing iron rod in her pussy.

"Yea what kind of powers do you have" ask Ron rubbing Kims Breast slowly jerking his hips upwards.

"Wellll Mom has ability to obtain memories through blood ingestion and Monique is able to cling to flat surfaces. "So your mom can just bite me and know we had sex" Kim could feel Ron go soft she reached between his let to play with his balls.

"My mom already knows baby; why do you think she told you everyone was out the house and that the blood bags where in the fridge.

"So thats why...wait Monique" the surprized pitch in his voice. "Yeap" moaned Kim as Ron reharded.

"One Question" said Ron as he kissed around Kims Ear "MMM" Kim moaned as the feel of Rons cock,hands,and lips worked there took that as ask away.

"Is Shego a vampire too" Kim pulled away from Ron turn to look at him "Im just asking all the power you have an the power she has its just..."

Baby just take me upstairs and put me to sleep and i promise Ill tell you in the morning."

Ron watched it aaa as Kim got up an slowly walked up the stairs. "You coming?" yelled Kim

"Coming!" said Ron as he ran up the stairs behind his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Kims eyes open the smell of bacon pulling her from her sleep. She stretched and looked around for Ron with slight confusion only to remember the incurable sex they had last came down after her morning shower to find Ron making breakfast.  
"What are we having"  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Kim the white t-shirt and cargo pants.  
"Bacon oeufs omelette avec caf et toasts." (bacon eggs omelet with coffee and toast)  
Kim smiled at Ron as he turned back to cooking;she reached for her coffee while waiting for Ron to finish cooking.  
Kim was just about to leave the table after finishing her meal when her father and brother walked and Tim ran up to there room.  
"So how was the camping trip Mr.. P" Ron called from the dinning room Sighing and dropping the badges at the door Mr... Possible walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Sitting down and waiting for his coffee to brew "They built a rocket" was all he said.  
"They what" said both teens said.  
James Possible was about to repeat himself when Kim stopped him and let him know she heard him. Mr... Possible began to tell them how they made the rocket out of the tree bark and sap and how they got into a fight with a guy wearing a plaid dress.  
Both started to laugh knowing who it Mr... Possible could ask what was funny kims phone went off .She exuded her self to answer when she didn't come back. Ron saw the color drain from her pinch at his stomach he asking her with as much love in his voice if she was OK. No movement all she did was press the speaker on her phone.  
"Je hoofd worden mijnen u vampire bitch." the voice repeated it twice before disconnecting the call. Before Ron could ask who it was Kim made two phone call asking to persons to meet her at the "place" Ron was about to ask her what this place was but she was halfway up the stairs."Why now" cried Kim as she entered her room "I finally got what I want and he wants to call an make treats. Sit! Ron didn't need to hear that message" she thought to herself as she packed her bag. She was running around her room grabbing things here and there. Passed by Ron not hearing him calling her name. Ron couldn't take it he was calling her and she was walking around the room not paying him any mind.  
He blocked her path "KP what's wrong your scaring me"  
She looked up at Ron with a sad smile "Ron I love you" Kim nuzzled her face into his neck she could smell his blood like hot chocolate with caramel .Kim closed her eye savoring his sent ; firing a dart from a air went limp in her arms.."Ron you're the most important thing and I not losing you to that man" Kim stated as her eyes darken. The last thing that Ron saw was Kim hopping out the window.

After dropping her latest meal and stretched her she looked back all that was left was a dried out husk of turned and walked towards her shower to wash up .She just finished drying her hair touts her towel onto her bed standing naked in her full body missed the taste of a real man she saw his proposal when Drakken almost took over the world on Kim's prom night. Her mind drifted to said night. It wasn't until last minute that she saw that Drakkens plan was working she was going to stop him but Ron and his little pet foiled everything before she could . The fact she was working undercover for Global after getting out she headed out to find Kim and Ron. Shego found both the teens at a Hilton when she for there room she flew into throw the window to find Kin by self. "Hello Princess" smiled Shego. Kim looked at Shego with exasperation in her eye.  
"What do you want shego! I'm trying to enjoy my prom night with my man"  
"MMM..About that does he know you fucked me with his body when you guys switched...fun By the way keep me full for months" smiled shego as she closed her wings the pale membrane seem to fuse into her back two spikes protruding from her shoulders giving away the fact that she had wings. She then camouflage her spikes as she slowly crawled into bed with Kim. Kim looked at shego not saying anything.  
"I could tell him how you fucked me hard. How you felled me up with his seed. How I could of been the first to have a little R-"  
"Shout up! That was a accident!" said Kim now face to face with Shego.  
"What was that..." Ask Ron the bathroom.  
"Nothing baby " said Kim hoping that Ron wouldn't walk out.  
"What do you want"  
"Well princess I want in on tonight"  
Kims eyes opened wide. "No He's-"  
"He's every woman's wet dream and Ill just block it from his memory this time next time I want him to know everything " said Shego as she kissed Kim. Who for a split second fought soon she melted into the kiss.  
"Hi Kim" you have to see... Ron sentence died in his mouth when he saw his girlfriend kissing Shego.  
"Shego!KP! Wha" Whined Ron "Three-way!Baby" Moaned Shego.

After a few minutes of stares back and forth, Shego started to tease Kin and Ron about about the two teens looked at each other and said nothing; but Shego wasn't going to let it go."Did you suck his cock and swallow the cum so it didn't make a mess in the car?" she asked. Ron blushed at her frankness but didn't then found himself a seat that the end of the bed. The mention of blowjobs and cum swallowing had started his dick to stir and cheek to redding more. He sat on the end of bed in only boxer shorts and a tee-shirt. He shuffled uncomfortably at the bottom of the bed Shego knew her pheromones would start to affect the two teens Ron more do to the fact that he was human. She smiled and continued her assault. "Do you use her vibrator ?" Shego quizzed Kim. Ron was really embarrassed at this question from his girlfriend's arch enemy. The conversation had left Ron with a hard-on and both girls knew it. Ron's girlfriend Kin tried to save some of his embarrassment by throwing back the covers and inviting him into the bed next to her. They all lay next to each other with Kin in the middle. After a short while Shego started to sing quietly, "there were 3 in the bed and the little one said..."Her pheromones affecting Kim.  
"Roll over!" picked up Kim as she turned herself around and lay on top of Ron. His cock prodded into her stomach through his boxer shorts as she wriggled about on top of him giggling. The room then fell silent Kim's freaky switch had been turned on, by Ron's erection poking into her from below and Shegos pheromones. She leaned forward and they started to kiss passionately. Ron grabbed at her ass under the covers and massaged her cheeks to pull her forward so that she pushed harder against his cock.

Ron was horny as hell now and had forgotten that my girlfriend's arch enemy was still lying in the bed next to them as they continued to kiss and pull at each other's clothes. Ron pulled down the top of Kim's nightdress to expose her tits she sat up on top of Ron to allow him to tease her nipples with his fingers as she stretched back in pleasure. Shego didn't flinch and just lay there watching the evolving sex show that was happening right next to her on the same bed. Shego could taste there energy from where she sat. Kim shuffled around on top of Ron and pulled his cock out from inside his boxer shorts whilst pulling up the bottom of her nightdress. She positioned the head of Ron cock at the entrance to her pussy and slowly sunk down on to his erection. She was ridiculously wet and fucking her boyfriend in front of Shego was clearly a massive turn on to her. They settled into a steady motion as she bucked her hips back and forward and took his cock into her finally had her fill from just watching and wanted a direct taste.

Shego was wearing her skin tight green suit Kim then helped move things forward by pulling down her sipper from behind and tugging it down expose a large and perfectly pert pair of tits. One hand went immediately to work on those perky nipples, pinching them as they grew erect between Rons fingers and circled Shego's tits in turn and squeezed those firm mounds in his hand. Meantime his other hand was still occupied boobs of his girlfriend, as Ron continued to help her balance on top of me as she bucked up and down on his cock. If she over-balanced Ron would instinctively grab one of those Tanned mounds tightly and pull her back straight again. She grimaced on a few occasions as he pulled on her tits to move her back on balance but she was too horny to stop the bucking to complain.

Without any real warning, Kim reached her orgasm. It was like she hit an accelerator pedal as she suddenly bounced about uncontrollably up and down on his cock. Ron pulled Shego forward to take one of her rosebud-like gray nipples into his mouth for a sucking. Kim assisted by pushing her from behind as she moaned loudly through her climax.

It was too much for Ron as Kim reached her orgasm at the same time as he licked and sucked Shegos tits. He could feel the swell in his balls and shouted out to Kim that He about to cum in usual grip was tight around Ron's throbbing cock as she pumped her hips. A few seconds later the cum started to shoot out hitting her was a spent force now and rolled off to the pulled Ron off her tits and looked over at Kim her eyes darkend and glazed over.  
"You know I'm looking for long term, right?" said Shego

Half way into a comma Kim whispered "Right. Makes two of us,"

Shego could only smile He was nervous, but that didn't last long. It turned out Shego just wanted to play with his balls, taking them in her mouth one by one and sucking on them ever so gently. She finally released his cock. Although he felt very exposed, Ron could see the advantage of this position: Shego could suck his cock and play with his balls with ease. Ron wasn't sure whether this was heaven or hell: between Shego sucking or her handy play Ron felt hot and ready to cum and the feeling just kept going... and going... until he was desperate.

"Please! Either let me cum or stop it!" he begged, his voice a little hoarse.

"Oh. I didn't really mean stop you know," he said, a little bit dazed.

"No, you meant let you cum or stop," said Shego helpfully.

"And she wasn't going to let you cum, the only other option left was to stop," added Kim, Recovered and moving in to joint the two .Ron looked put out.  
Will you let me cum?" Ron said, sounding a bit worried. The girls looked at each other, contemplate the idea."you already had one "said shego Then she shrugged and , pulling Kim on top of her. Shego held Kim's breasts and just let them sit in her hands, feeling the weight of them. She found this was far more fun when they were someone else's. Shego pulled Kim downwards, taking one pink nipple in her mouth and sucking greedily. She flicked it with her tongue, and licked it and bit it rubbed it in circles. Shego was determined to try as many things as possible, having found a new favorite past time. This was fun!

"Ron?"

"Yes?" he got up from his place on the bed a began probe her with his cock, making her wetter than ever. It was difficult to think with caused her tail to sprout when he was doing that, and even more difficult not to just slide back onto him and letting her full figure out.

"Let me get sorted with Kimmy, and then I want you to fuck me, OK?"

"Very OK, please hurry. Otherwise I will cum right here instead." Not even a wear of Shego tail her pheromones clouding his mind. Kim smiled. She could hardly blame him: he had been teased and played with an awful lot by succubus. Kim removed her fingers from Shego. Shego came to trying to work from her hips, Shego lined herself up and slowly entered Kim. Her succubus tail wasn't big, but she felt she ought to be careful anyway - it was much different she never used on a closed her eyes, smiling blissfully, as it filled her pussy.

Shego held still, and Ron took this as his cue. He crawled up behind them, taking the opportunity to gawp at the amount of legs and ass there was displayed to him. His girlfriend was fucking shego and he got to join in. His cock swayed beneath him, throbbing and frustrated. Ron lined himself up with Shego's pussy, for a moment pausing to enjoy the hot wetness on just the tip of his cock, inviting him in - but only for a moment. He thrust himself into Shego in one easy stroke.

Tentatively, Shego began to pull out of Kim and back onto Ron. As Shego began to move, Ron adjusted himself, sitting back on his heels and getting as close to her as possible, Shego tail going round her waists so that she would naturally slide onto his cock with her movements in and out of slipped into the rhythm quickly. First Ron sat still, enjoying watching Shego fuck Kim as she slid up and down him at the same time. Kim moaned and arched her back, closing her eyes, her arms stretched out above her to hold the headboard. He could see Kim's long legs spread out to either side of Shego's body. Without realizing he was doing it, Ron began thrusting upwards whenever Shego moved back, pushing himself deeper into her faster, Kim got louder, and Ron grew increasingly close to cumming. Eventually, moaning continually and clawing at the sheets wasn't really enough for kim ,Ron was still going,Thanks to kim,shegos head was down and her round, firm ass was in the air.

They were holding onto each other, and Shego was sucking on Kim's nipples, at the same time still rocking her hips for Ron's cock. Watching them, Ron finally folded. His balls felt fit to burst and he finally gave in to it, pounding his cock into Shego as hard and fast as he possibly could. Shego cried out as he came,. He was grasping her hips and digging his fingers in, holding her still as he exploded inside her. Her body changed her wings full opened fangs debut and into kims breast, the small snake like fangs began release its venom causing a body began to gorge itself on the sexual energy from both teens. What Ron saw before his shocked him to say the least. Where shego layed was a woman three inches taller wide pale wings and black claws. Ron screamed as if Gill jumped out at him.  
"Ron" Moaned Kim her hips moving her body rocked with orgasm after Shego realized that she had full transformed turned toward Ron."Don't worry big boy" shego said as she reached out at Ron. Ron tried to scrabble his way off the bed Shego beet him planning her black lips to his forcing her tongue Ron tried to smiled to herself feeling Ron's cock begin to harding against her body. Shego's hand roomed down toward Ron hard her hand crested the top, a big droplet of cum oozed from the tip, she opened her hand and spread the go over the tip with her palm. Shego risked licking her palm, intending to only lubricate her act. The sweet flavor of him was a pleasant side affect as she began to slowly pump him, her eyes glued to to her lovers dropped her head, her full lips parting wide to encompass cock eyes never leavings Rons. She pulled away from him with a pop,she sat up putting her lips to his ear "don't worry big boy I'm going to make sweet love to you until you dry up."Hearing that didn't make Ron feel any better but he could run he did know why but he wanted to stay,he wanted to fucker hard.

"Slow down Ron. Enjoy it, take your time." This brought him out of his trance and he focused on the wiggling body underneath him. A Smirk creased Shego's face as she wiggled her hips in an effort to adapt to him. He pulled back until only his big knob remained lodged. Shego blew out a breath and looked at him.

"Give me a second, huh?!" Her body have trouble absorbing the large output of energy come of Ron and Kims still organism body.  
"Ok," she nodded, "But slow!"

Ron began to slowly pump his hips back and forth, working more and more of his immense baton deeper into Shego's tight pussy. Her tail came up and wrapped around his hips once his big balls slapped against her open thigh's.

"Fuck me now. Fuck me hard ," moaned shego.  
Ron's eyes flashed blue and he braced himself on both arms, instantly hitting top speed between her soft thighs, the wet smacks echoing off in the room.  
"Fuuuuuuccccckkkk me!" Shego screamed, her senses over loaded by the hard battering she was receiving. Her fat boobs bounced and shook between them. She reached down and began to rub her stiff clit. She had never felt so stuffed, so full both by Rons tool and sexual energy. It would be a miracle if she could walk away from this one under her own power, she thought right before her pussy gushed and convulsed around the bulky pole. Cum in me, please cum in me, I need you !"

That was all it took and Ron's pistol fired off round after round deep into Shego. She could feel the hot splashes inside of her and it triggered another orgasm. Wailing, she writhed against him, absorbing his energy.

As they slowed, the couple clung to each other, breathing couldn't believe she said it she felt hurt finding love for her kind was hard and he was made things bad she didn't want to take him away from Kim. Shego looked up at Ron smiled closed her eyes when she opened then they had a pink glow she then glow a pink mist into his face to which he passed out "Thanks for the fun princess" Shego said as she leaned over to kiss kiss was answered with Kim sinking her fangs into her neck Shego moaned as she let Kim feed.  
"Your welcome princess" said Shego as she flew out the window.  
================================================================

Kim now full recharged looked over to find Ron sleeping hopeful with no memory of shego and the crazy found the cover of the floor crawling to bed as she lay next to man as she slip into slumber his hard on pressed into butt crack reaching with a moan it found it home.

Shego was brought out of her daydream by her cell ringing "Hello Princess"  
"Meet me at the place"  
Shego looked at her phone Kim ended the call so quick; that fact that she called even after the told herself it was only about the sex but she new that she feel in love the interrupting there prom was her excuse to sleep with the the whole Zorpox thing really open her eyes to the power he had an how he almost died just to get a plant to him Kim and with Kim she was always there for her. She wanted that love now that drakken is in jail she was goanna get it.  
"Dame!Im wet,Ron and Kimmy: you guys got some work to do" said Shego as she got ready to meet Kim.


End file.
